


Summer

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-29
Updated: 2008-04-29
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus and Scorpius make summer plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant  
>  **Author’s Notes:** I wrote this while avoiding working on a fest fic, so I hope y'all enjoy it.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

_Scorp,_

_Hey! How has your summer been so far? Mine’s been pretty good. Dad bought me my own broom, so James and I have been playing Quidditch almost every day. Lily is becoming quite the little cheerleader._

_We’re going to Egypt next month and mum says we can each bring a friend. I was hoping you’d be able to come along. Let me know soon._

_Miss you,  
Al_

Albus Severus Potter practically bounced across the living room on his way to send his letter to his best friend. He hoped the blonde would be able to talk his father into allowing him to go to Egypt with Albus and his family.

He tied the letter to the leg of the family owl and watched as the large bird flew away. Once he could no longer see the tawny owl he sighed. Now he just had to wait. Albus hated waiting.

~~

_Al,_

_I just talked to my father and he said yes. I can go to Egypt with you! He said to have your dad contact him with the details._

_My summer has been infinitely boring. I’ve spent most of my time either doing summer homework or watching my father work. The highlight of my dad is when I join mother in the kitchen and help her make supper. She’s taught me so much._

_Excited about Egypt,  
Scorp_

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy smiled to himself as he sealed his letter to his best friend. He was thrilled that he would be going on vacation with Albus and the rest of his family. The blonde had been slightly worried that his father would refuse to let him go on the trip.

But then he had remembered the deal he had made with his father over winter break. While it wasn’t exactly what had been agreed to, it should qualify. Luckily, he didn’t need to argue the point at all.


End file.
